To visit his grandmother, Michael takes a horse 3.59 kilometers and a scooter 1.01 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 37.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Michael's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Michael travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on scooter = total distance. ${3}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ Michael travels 4.6 kilometers in total.